ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Anvil II (San d'Oria)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # You will earn Allied Notes 780 and Experience Points 240, if successful. Note: Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. You will fail the mission if you take too long to select ingredients and crystals. Furthermore, the number of possible ingredient and crystal choices has increased to 5 from 4 in the previous op. There is also a new option to select to confirm that there are no additional materials required. The timer starts when Adjutant tells you which item to synthesize. ---- Possible Recipes *'Smithing' *'Woodworking' **Bewitched Ash Lumber **Brass Spear **Composite Bow **Exorcismal Oak Lumber **Gimlet Spear **Great Bow **Lauan Shield **Light Crossbow **Mana Willow Lumber **Power Bow **Self Bow **Spear **Spiked Club **Steel Walnut Lumber **Stone Arrow *'Clothcraft' **Blissful Chapeau - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Earth Cell + Trader's Chapeau **Cape - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x2 **Fly Lure - + Chocobo Feather + Bat Fang + Animal Glue **Gaiters - + Cotton Thread + Grass Cloth x3 **Headgear - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x2 **Heko Obi - + Grass Thread + Cotton Cloth x2 **Kaginawa - + Bronze Ingot + Grass Thread + Manticore Hair **Kenpogi - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x3 **Linen Mitts - + Linen Thread + Cotton Cloth + Linen Cloth + Saruta Cotton **Love Chocolate - + Parchment + Heart Chocolate + Scarlet Ribbon **Seer's Mitts - + Wool Thread + Cotton Cloth x2 + Saruta Cotton + Sheep Leather **Shadow Roll - + Wool Thread x2 + Wool Cloth + Sheep Leather **Sturdy Slacks - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Slacks *'Bonecraft' **Bone Axe **Wailing Bone Chip *'Alchemy' **Animal Glue - + Rabbit Hide + Bone Chip x2 + Distilled Water **Antidote - + Distilled Water + San d'Orian Grape + Wijnruit **Beeswax - + Beehive Chip x3 + Distilled Water **Black Ink - + Windurstian Tea Leaves x2 + Nebimonite + Distilled Water **Chocotonic - + Attohwa Ginseng + Distilled Water + Gysahl Greens **Deodorizer - + Chamomile + Olive Oil + Sage **Echo Drops - + Sage + Honey + Distilled Water **Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer - + Mercury + Sulfur + Lightning Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Eye Drops - + Chamomile + Ahriman Tears + Distilled Water **Mercury - + Cobalt Jellyfish x4 **Poison Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Animal Glue + Poison Potion **Potion - + Sage + Lizard Tail + Distilled Water **Sairui-Ran - + Kazham Peppers + Bomb Ash + Bast Parchment + Bird Egg **Sieglinde Putty - + Flaxseed Oil x2 + Shell Powder x2 + Zinc Oxide **Silent Oil - + Olive Oil + Beeswax x2 *'Cooking' **Black Bread - + Distilled Water + Rock Salt + Rye Flour **Boiled Crab - + Bay Leaves + Distilled Water + Land Crab Meat + Rock Salt **Boiled Crayfish - + Crayfish + Distilled Water + Rock Salt **Bug Broth - + Lugworm x2 + Shell Bug x2 **Carrion Broth **Herbal Broth **Iron Bread **Meat Mithkabob **Mushroom Soup **Nebimonite Bake **Pet Food Alpha Biscuit **Roast Mushroom **Roast Mutton **Salsa **Soy Milk **Tortilla *'Goldsmithing' *'Leatherworking' **Vagabond's Boots **Chocobo Gloves **Aiming Gloves **Studded Gloves ---- Game Description Client: Rasdinice (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of guildworkers of various skill levels. You are to lend your trade knowledge to help improve quality and productivity. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.